


Cherry Red Lips

by MrSuzuya



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Best time of the year tbh, Korekiyo is a vampire, Korekiyo's cherry lips are beautiful, M/M, Making out??, This is for Halloween, Vampire AU, blood sucking, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSuzuya/pseuds/MrSuzuya
Summary: Very short <3I wrote this one-shot for Halloween, mostly.





	Cherry Red Lips

As he held Korekiyo’s chin and forced him to make eye contact, Rantaro smiled “I would never be scared of you my love.”

 

Korekiyo had just revealed to Rantaro that he was a vampire, which Rantaro was already suspecting for a while. Every time they went out, the only thing he didn’t cover were his eyes. He told Rantaro that he was allergic to the sun. 

He was never in the bed when Rantaro woke up, even when he woke up in the middle of the night.  
He would call for his lover, finding him reading in the living room. Korekiyo would say he could not sleep, and Rantaro wouldn’t question it further. 

But he was still worried all the time. As time went on, he put everything together, but didn’t want to believe it. 

He lifted Korekiyo’s mask down, giving his cherry red lips a kiss, especially making sure to to rub his tongue to Korekiyo’s sharp but elegant fangs. 

He knew it would make his tongue bleed, but he wanted it to. As Korekiyo gently sucked the blood off of his tongue, Rantaro brushed the other’s hair with his fingers.

Korekiyo pulled back from Rantaro, then quietly asked him  
“What is going to happen then? If you aren’t repulsed by my immortality, will you ask to join me?”

Rantaro never really thought about… Being a vampire himself. This was a hard decision, immortality. And living off of other living creatures didn’t seem like the brightest idea either. But if he didn’t become immortal himself, what would their relationship be?

Let’s say they got married and adopted children, living a happy life. But Korekiyo would never get old. And Rantaro would die with time, leaving the other all by himself.

“Korekiyo, we don’t have to rush.” Rantaro said, he chuckled as he looked at Korekiyo’s adorable face and lightly pinched his cheek. This made his beautiful boyfriend smile, but his smile dropped almost instantly. 

“Don’t ever underestimate the danger humans are in every day they live. You could get sick and die tomorrow, which is terrifying to me. You could die in a car crash, you could…” his voice died down, after shaking quite a bit. His voice got higher and higher when he was feeling intense emotions, Rantaro noticed.

He knew what had happened with Korekiyo’s sister, so he knew why his lover was panicking so much. He held his face again “Would you feel better if you… Turned me into a vampire as well?”

Korekiyo nodded “But I don’t want to force you.”  
“You won’t be forcing me, I will let you. I know this is a huge decision done without thinking much, but sometimes you have to be spontaneous.” he chuckled.

As Korekiyo's cherry red lips started to lick and suck Rantaro's neck, Rantaro regretted his decision immediately.

The house got filled with his screams.


End file.
